Un amor adolescente xD
by RusherSaiyajin
Summary: Se trata de como Gohan y Videl se enamoran antes, durante y después del torneo de las artes marciales y la pelea contra majin buu hasta el nacimiento de Pan...entre y dieviertanse 3
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Desde que Videl descubrio que era diferente a los demás chicos, guardo el secreto.  
Pero todo cambio para ellos, desde que entrenaron para el torneo de las artes marciales, porque todos se dieron cuenta que Gohan era "El guerrero dorado"

Dos semana antes del torneo de las artes marciales, estaban Gohan, Videl y Goten entrenando en la montaña Paos. Estaban tranquilos, pero algo confundidos, solo hace unos días se enfrentaron contra Broly. videl y Gohan paraban juntos desde esa vez.

Milk:: Gohan, ¿donde esta Goten?  
Gohan: estaba en el campo de flores con Videl y Trunks.  
M: es fantástico! Necesitare dos manos mas, para que ayude con las compras que haré, comorare muchos alimentos.  
G: ¿no puedo ayudarte?  
M: !No! Tú quedate con la señotita videl...¿porque no la invitas a cenar? ¡Ahi están! Goteeen!-milk se alejo de Gohan y corrió hasta donde estaba Goten, Trunks y Videl.  
Goten: ¿Que sucede mamá?  
Videl: Buenas tardes señora Milk  
Milk: Buenas tardes, señorita Videl  
Trunks: Buenas Tardes señora Milk n.n  
M: buenas tardes Trunks, ya que estan los dos me ayudaran a cargar con las compras ue haré, comprare muchos alimentos.  
Goten: ¿Vamos Trunks?  
Trunks: si vamos n.n-Goten y Trunks empezaron a correr muy rápido hasta la avioneta de Milk-Oigan! Espereen¡- Milk empezó a correr detras de ellos.  
Videl: Ay, niños.-Gohan se acerca hasta Videl, tan rápido que ella no se dio cuenta.  
G: Buu! :)  
V: Haaaay¡-se cae al suelo- ¡Gohan¡ :/  
G: Mi intención no era asustarte :c  
V: ¡Mientes!  
G: Jajaja si :v disculpame  
V: no te disculpo :/  
G: Lo hice para ver si estas siempre alerta _:v_  
V: No te creo, lo hiciste para asustarme _-_-_  
G: ¡Ya se! Te invito a una cita para que me perdones.  
Videl abrio los ojos como platos y se sonrojo demasiado, Gohan seguia siendo un poco ingenuo y se puso a reir por la expresión de Videl.  
G: jajajajaj tu cara, ¡Deberias mirarte a un espejo!  
V: ¿En seseserio quiquieeeres invitarmeaunacitaconmesavelasyrosas?-al principio Videl tartamudeaba, pero luego le salieron las palabras tan atropelladas que a Gohan solo le daba mas risa.  
G: Jajajajajaj si n.n pero sin mesas, rosas y velas. Te invito a comer una hamburguesa y al cine _:D _¿que dices?  
V:¡SI! digo..si claro(:  
G: ¿cuando Hoy?  
V: sisisi _:D_  
G: entonces paso por tu casa a las 7 y nos vamos a ver uuna pelicula de zombies que salio!  
V: si claro, vas a mi casa n.n yo te espero:D-mirando su reloj en la muñeca- Ya es tarde mejor me voy  
G: si- videl se aleja un poco de Gohan y saca de su bolsillo una cápsula, aprieta el botón, lanza la capsula y aparece una avioneta amarilla.  
V: entonces...me buscas a las 7(:  
G: si n.n  
V: chauu  
G:chauuu-Videl se sube a la avioneta y se va.

~pensamientosvidel: no puede ser, al fin me dijo para salir :D~


	2. Chapter 2

-Gohan, Goten y Trunks: ¡MAS COMIDA PORFAVOR! n.n  
-Milk-dirigiendose a la mesa y recogiendo los platos-: con esta serian 10 rondas de comida o:  
-Goten: pues porque invitas a Trunks _Emoticono pacman_  
-Trunks: no seas malo Goten :c-con un puchero- yo te presto mis juguetes  
-Milk: ¡Goten!-sirviendo la comida-No te procupes Trunks esta siempe sera tu casa, y no te pongas triste _Emoticono smile_  
-Trunks: Gracias sra. Milk n.n  
-G: disculpame trunks-con una cara de arrepentimiento-yo no me referia a eso, tu sabes...  
-(trunks le interrumpe): No importa, ya paso..Ahora si ¡A comer!  
Trunks y Goten empiezan a deborar su comida con un placer, mientras que Gohan estaba con una cara de baboso y comiendo despacio.  
-Milk: ¿Que tienes Gohan? Tú eres el primero en acabar la comida.  
-Goten: si tienes cara de baboso. _Emoticono pacman_  
-Trunks: baboso y rojo _Emoticono pacman_  
-Gohan: estuve pensando en mi cita con Videl n.n-Milk al oir eso se puso pálida y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de felicidad.  
-Milk: MI BEBEEEEÉ- empezó a gritar, mientras que goten y trunks se tapaban los odios con sus manos- TENDRAAA UNA CITA _Emoticono colonthree_ ¿porque no la invitaste a almorzar?  
-Gohan: porque tenia cosas que hacer-mentia-iré por ella a las 7.  
-Milk:¿Y a que restaurante iran?-Goten y Trunks solo escuchaban atentamente  
-Gohan- solo iremos por hamburguesas y veremos una pelicula en el cine  
Milkal escuchar eso cayó al suelo estilo dragon ball xD  
-Milk: ¡eso no es cita!  
-Gohan: ya no puedes hacer nada mamá-Gohan hablaba con la boca llena de comida- ya se decidió.  
Milk le lanzó una mirada penetrante a Gohan que este se asustó.  
-Gohan: pepepero le digo para que venga a la casa otro día  
-Milk: esta bien n.n

Mientras tanto, en Ciudad Satán...

-Mr. satán: ¿Donde esta mi querida hija Videl?  
-Videl: Ya llegué papá  
-¿Donde estabas?  
-en el entrenamiento con Gohan  
-aaahhh, ¿es tu novio?  
-No-videl se sonroja como un tomate.  
-El es muy fuerte, y se ve que es buen chico  
-sisi, me invito a comer hamburguesas y al cine  
-suena fantástico.  
-¿en serio?-Videl no entendia porque su papá le daba permiso, bueno no era la unica. Un discipulo de Mr Satán estaba escuchando la conversación y no le agrado nada que Videl salga con ese raro. Yuki estaba enamorado de videl desde hace años, pero nunca se atrevio a declararse.  
-si  
-Gracias papá yo...  
-Disculpe mr. Satán, ah hola señorita Videl  
-V: Hola Yuki  
-MrS: ¿que pasa muchacho?  
-Y: ah...nada solo que llego Pizza a llamarlo  
-Mrs: ahora que querra esta mujer-y dicho esto salio de la habitación  
-V: ah puuueeees yo me voy, chau Yuki-videl sale de la habitación.


End file.
